


strange harmonies

by TolkienGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Loki Series, will be Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Are you free?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 23





	strange harmonies

He chose an outer planet: small, all but nameless, vividly and viciously green. He has been here before, during fretful years amid the many centuries of his youth. Even then, he was fond of the poison vines and empty air.

No birds, here.

No other creatures, save him.

_Perhaps there was no choice._

He gazes at the glad, ancient blue of the thing that glows in his hands. It is heavy, this tesseract. It belongs to him, and he to it, for there are no other beings but the throbbing planet-heart and the tangled vines. He does not count those.

He chose to be alone, only, and the being sent him here. Loki is a god, but he lost a battle. He was shackled and muzzled and awaiting death when _something_ not of his making, nor of the tesseract's (for he knows its power) changed him. Changed every inch of his skin, masked and unmasked.

_Where is Thor?_

(He hates that that must ever be his question.)

_Come, you fool. Will Thanos find you? Did you trade your magic for some twisted seiðr? _

_Are you free?_

He shakes his hands; they are unbound. His mouth, too, is loosed of its insulting restraint. There is no one either to mock or charm at present, but with the inestimable boon of his favored master...

_Ever, lowly one, you want to be of service._

He sneers, in the empty air, but cannot bring himself to hate the thing in his hands. 

Upwards, he looks, and sees no rain of retribution. Has he snatched triumph from the war's jaws, or have his enemies already forgotten him?

Gods do not need to sleep, but Loki makes a bed among the vines and cradles the tesseract against his chest. Is this how his brother feels, wedded to his cursed hammer?

He falls into thoughtful slumber, dreaming of Thor.

When he wakes, he decides that he is free.


End file.
